Insecurities
by SkyGem
Summary: Rikuo's jealous of his Night Form. Will a heart-to-heart talk with Tsurara be able to clear him of his insecurities?...Full summary inside. RikuoxTsurara. One-shot.


Summary: Rikuo's two different halves (his night self and his day self) have always had two distinct personalities. From the moment he became aware of the youkai part of him, his jealousy towards his night persona began growing. As they both find themselves falling for the same girl, their trusted body guard Tsurara, will Rikuo's dislike for his other self continue to grow, or will he finally be able to find acceptance with the help of their beloved?

SkyGem: Well, the other day, I was reading a manga called Ryou, and the set-up made me remember NnM, and that's when I came up with this idea. I hope you all like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own NnM or any of the characters which dwell within it.

* * *

><p>Rikuo and his two bodyguards were walking home together when a shout from behind captured their attention. All turning at the same time, they realized that it was Kana's voice that they had heard.<p>

"Rikuo-kun!" she called as she ran up to them, panting and nearly out of breath.

Signalling to Tsurara and Ao to go on ahead, the young 15 year old turned to his childhood friend and smiled fondly. "Hai? Is there something you need, Kana-chan?"

When she heard this, she blushed a little; not at anything he had said, but at what she was about to ask him.

"W-well," she began, clearly nervous. "I-I was wondering…you're close friends with **him** right?" she said, knowing her friend would understand would understand about whom she was talking.

The boy visibly stiffened upon the mention of his "friend."

"Yeah," he said, trying to sound casual. "Why? Do you need him for something?"

She fidgeted a little, and even though she wouldn't meet his eyes, Rikuo could see that she was blushing profusely. "It's just that I haven't seen him for a while, a-and I was wondering if, if it's not too much trouble, you could possibly ask him to visit me sometime?" she asked. Then, as if embarrassed at what she had just asked, she added, "Just for a little while! I just want to say something to him."

It didn't take Rikuo long to guess why she had suddenly come up with this strange request. Tomorrow was June 23rd, Kana's 16th birthday. She was probably thinking back to that night she spent with the young youkai lord 3 years ago.

Not knowing what else to say, the boy forced a smile and said, "Sure Kana-chan. I'll ask him, although I can't assure you that he'll definitely come."

Brightening at the prospect of seeing her saviour (on more than one occasion) again, she smiled and grasped her friend's hand, saying, "Thank you so much, Rikuo-kun! You're such an awesome friend!"

Smiling, the boy gently removed his hand from his friend's grip and backed away, saying, "No problem, Kana-chan. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

As he walked away, Rikuo couldn't help but loathe his other self. Why must it be him that received the girl's affections?

"Is there something wrong, Rikuo-sama?" asked Tsurara as Rikuo approached them.

"Iie," he said with a forced smile.

"What did Kana-chan want?" asked Tsurara, not giving up.

"Ah, she just wanted to meet me other self," he said nonchalantly.

"I see…" said the yuki-onna thoughtfully. She had long-ago noticed her master's feelings for his childhood friend and, no matter how much she wished to deny it, she was painfully jealous of the girl.

Her feelings for Rikuo far exceeded those of a subordinate for her master, but she hesitated to let them be known for fear that they would only burden him.

The rest of the trip homeward was quiet as Rikuo and Tsurara were both absorbed in their thoughts and Ao was hesitant to interrupt them.

When they finally reached the mansion, the three of them went their separated ways; Tsurara went to help Kejoro with dinner, Ao went to bother Kuro, and Rikuo headed for his room to do his homework.

The evening passed quietly, and after dinner, Rikuo could be found sitting in the sakura tree in the backyard. Oddly enough, he was in his human form, as he sat watching the moon with a thoughtful look on his face.

_I'm not going, you know,_ a voice said from out of the darkness, and the next time Rikuo blinked open his eyes, he saw in front of him his youkai self.

Sighing, Rikuo said, "I thought you would say that, but won't you just consider it? She really likes you, you know."

The taller male just looked at his human counter-part through hooded eyes. Then, after a moment of tense silence, he said in a bored voice, "Just because you like her, doesn't mean I do too."

"Nani?" asked Rikuo, as if the idea hadn't ever occurred to him. "Then who do you like?"

The young youkai lord just smirked confidently and said, "The only person it would make sense to like. The one who has been there for us at all times. The one you're in love with too, but just too dense to realize it."

Rikuo was about to ask another question when his companion suddenly disappeared and he heard a voice from below saying, "Rikuo-sama! Wake up!"

Jerking awake from his dream, he looked down to see Tsurara standing on the floor beneath him with a worried look.

"Rikuo-sama, you shouldn't be sleeping there. What would we do if you caught a cold?" she asked, furrowing her brows. "Come back into the house, I've prepared some tea for you."

As he looked down at his attendant's face, everything had finally clicked into place for the teen. All this time, what he had thought was love for the girl named Kana had, in fact, merely been affection for someone he had known for a long time, similar to what one feel towards a sibling.

The one he truly loved, the one for whom he would gladly throw away his life, was the one standing right in front of him; the yuki-onna by the name of Tsurara.

Smiling at this new revelation, he jumped down from where he was sitting and followed Tsurara back into the house.

As the two of them made themselves comfortable on the floor, Rikuo stared at his companion.

Sensing his gaze, Tsurara felt her face heat into a self-conscious blush.

"I-is there something wrong, Rikuo-sama?" she asked, casting her gaze down in order to hide the blush that was creeping onto her face.

Before he could reply, Rikuo felt himself lose control of his body as his youkai blood took over.

"Not at all, Tsurara-chan, I was merely admiring your beauty," said night Rikuo in a smooth voice, smiling confidently.

Upon hearing this, Tsurara blushed. "It's been a while since you've taken that form," she said, trying to change the subject.

Night Rikuo, not to be deterred, merely pretended he she hadn't said anything and replied in a conversational voice, "Do you like me, Tsurara-chan?"

Tsurara's face became even redder than it had been and she said, "W-what are you talking about, Rikuo-sama? Of course I like you. You're my master."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Tsurara-chan, and you know it," said night Rikuo, seemingly enjoying seeing his subordinate so flustered. "I meant do you like me in a romantic way?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, as if wondering whether to tell the truth or not; one look at her master, though, and she knew she couldn't lie.

"I do," she said in a quiet voice, not looking up.

"But only the other me, am I right?"

Startled, Tsurara looked up to see that her master had reverted back to his day form. His face was completely emotionless.

"N-nani?" she asked, seeming genuinely confused.

Closing his eyes for a second, Rikuo smirked ruefully. "You only have feelings for my youkai form, do you not? After all, he is a great deal more interesting than my good-for-nothing day form. Isn't it true that when I'm in this form, you see me only as a burden you must look out for if only for the reason that I share this body with the Rikuo whom you so admire?"

"Do you really think that?" asked the young yuki-onna in disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked the boy. "I'm sure everyone feels that way. Everyone cares so much more for my youkai self than my human self, and why shouldn't they? It's obvious that everything would be so much better if my human self didn't exist."

Tsurara, her eyes filled with tears, pulled her master into a gentle hug. "Oh, Rikuo-sama, how could you even think that?" she asked in a tear-choked voice. "It's true that everyone admires your youkai form for his ability to think calmly in any situation, and to take control when necessary, but we also adore your human self, because of your loving attitude and your ability to see the good in anyone. I'm sure that everyone would be really sad if you're day self wasn't here anymore because even though some aspects of your day and night forms may be different, you're both still the kind, caring leader we all love and look up to."

Rikuo, who had been quiet until now, looked up, his face streaked with tears.

"Really?" he asked, sounding disbelieving. "Do you really love me?"

"Of course," she said, then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her master's awaiting lips.

When she pulled away, she smiled and gently wiped away his tears.

At that moment, the door to the room they were in flew open and a dozen or so youkai fell to the floor in a tangled heap.

Startled, the two occupants of the room jumped away from each other and looked at their audience.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" asked Tsurara, sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

Natto kid, who was the first one to disentangle himself from the others, threw himself at his master and shouted, "Master Rikuo, we're sorry if we made you feel that we didn't appreciate your human form! You've done so much for us, there's no way we wouldn't care for you!"

Kejoro followed after, hugging Rikuo to her abundant bosoms. "Rikuo-sama, you really should have told us how you felt. It's not like we're psychic. If we're doing something that displeases you, you must tell us right away."

As he was pampered by his loving 'family', Rikuo laughed, wondering how he had ever thought they didn't care for him. He had the most caring family in the world.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: So, how was it? Did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne?<p> 


End file.
